We All Fall Down
by IXKitsuneKINGXIII
Summary: With Sasuke gone Naruto becomes afraid of being hurt and withdraws himself from the people he loves. Trapped in his self-isolation, he seeks comfort in the darkest parts of his mind. Will someone save him or is he destined to be forever alone. Sasunaru!
1. To be Burnt by the Moon

OKAY! This is my first crack at a fanfiction or a real story for that matter *flails arms* so we'll see how it goes. Sasuke and Naruto is my favourite couple of all time *drools then slips in drool puddle* and I like their fanfiction and doujinshi better than the actual Naruto series XD (there's much more character depth) so there'll probably be some OOC ness. Hopefully you peoples enjoy it =^-^= Leave me reviews so I can keep improving!

Obviously the characters belong to Kishimoto-San and not me (which is a shame)

***PROLOGUE !NOTE! The story will catch up with this IT IS A TASTE OF THE FUTURE***

Naruto lay on his bed in silence, memorizing the cracks in of his bedroom ceiling with half lidded eyes. His slender form was partially bathed in the pale moonlight that streamed into his lonely apartment window. A gentle sigh escaped his lips, melding with the gloomy calls of crickets and animals settling for the night echoing around him. The "swamp symphony" as Iruka had called it. Naruto's eyes slid shut as recalled the memory, a sad smile grazing his features. Iruka was gone now. They were all gone.

A familiar loneliness settled over him and his brow furrowed, squeezing his raw eyes shut in attempt to keep the deep emotions from spilling from his eyes. Drawing himself into a tight ball he turned to face the window, gazing fondly at the stoic moon. His moon.

He chuckled softly to himself, allowing his tired eyelids to droop once more. Salty tears began to trickle down his face. Yes, once he had been so foolish.

To think the moon could be his, untouchable as the stars that glowed faintly in the velvety sky above him.

To think it was in his grasp, the sun and moon, eternally bound. Balanced. Content.

A tearful sob ripped from the frail boy's throat, causing him to shudder despite the warm evening air. Exhaustion began to set in, gently tugging him into the dark soothing comfort of sleep. Naruto clenched his fist over the moon, bringing it to his heart, the action putting him somewhat at ease. He then slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep, his fist never uncurling, never letting go of the moon. His moon.

Sasuke.


	2. Eclipse of the Sun

How was it? Did you enjoy the first part? :D I hope you'll want to continue reading (Duh you're reading it already aren't you). This chapter was written really quickly *hn -_-* and I don't have an editor so it could be much better. Be gentle and ENJOY!

_************************Flashback************************_

_The rain fell softly, hiding his tears and brushing the emotions from his body like a gentle hand. Naruto had always been fond of the rain. It calmed him; kept him company. Hushing away the hurt and leaving him numb. However tonight he felt anything but comforted._

_The quiet drops that splashed around him were washing away the evidence. Evidence that Sasuke had existed. Footprints. the blood and tears. Their battle on the rocks and in the water. His scent in the air. All being strained away, leaving Naruto alone in the cauldron. _

_He lifted a shaking hand to cover his heart and flinched when warm liquid curled around his fingers. He became suddenly aware of the sickly sweet smell in the air, the metal taste in his mouth, the pain._

_A chill wracked through his body as the rain above fell with more force. _

_Things around him began to contort out of shape, their terrible cries piercing through his mind. He covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to block out the twisted figures encircling him. They shrieked with laughter at his efforts, shouting out hurtful words. _

"_FAILURE!"_

"_ALONE!"_

"_WHAT A DISAPOINTMENT!"_

"_YOU PROMISED!"_

_Naruto's eyes snapped open, rage misting his vision. He thrashed wildly at the distorted figures around him. "MONSTERS!" he cried out, harsh tears bruising his face. Time then seemed to stand still. The figures around him ceased their movement, staring at him with blank eyes. Naruto buried his face in his hand. "Monsters" he choked out again. _

_Soft hands rubbed his back, embracing him with a gentle scent and wiping away his tears. He looked up, frightened, into the face of himself. A smile tugged on the other Naruto's lips, revealing pointed teeth. Its eyes became slits and its gentle features become sharp and menacing. A deep sound rumbled from the other Naruto's lips; a growl and a laugh curling together in dance. It entwined fingers with Naruto, leaning close._

"_Kill them"_

* * *

_Naruto. The only though on Kakashi's mind as he ran top speed towars the Valley of End._

_The rain pounded heavily distorting his vision making the world look around him looked vibrant and dazzling. A sickly sweet reminder of life. Kaleidoscope shapes swirled about him, leaving him dizzy and with dulled senses though he had never been more alert. _

_Kakashi had lost sense of Sasuke's chakra signature a short while ago. Though he was getting closer, Naruto's familiar chakra was growing weaker with each passing second. He shuddered involuntarily, terrible thoughts of what he would find plaguing his mind. _

_Increasing his speed he paid no heed to the branches that whipped around him; clawing him back, screaming his fears. _

"_Don't go!"_

"_It's horrible, horrible!"_

_A riot of crows took wing ahead of him, shrieking in maniacal laughter._

"_You'll never make it"_

"_never, never!"_

"_You can't save him"_

"_SHUT UP" Kakashi cried, silencing the voices in his mind. Chocking back tears he continues slashing blindly through the undergrowth in complete desperation to reach his student. _

"_Naruto, please be okay"_

___************************End of Flashback************************_


	3. With Every Touch I Scream Inside

YAY! Two whole chapters completed. I seriously didn't think I'd get this far XD. Major huggles and love to EVERYONE who favourited my story. It sent my heart flying and I wrote Chapter two immediately because I felt so happy. *cheesy grin* I've also done my best to make this chapter longer JUST for you guys =^-^=

Okay so now that we've seen a little taste of the future (prologue) and the past (chapter one) we'll go right along from the point where Kakashi has found our favourite adorable blonde and taken him to the hospital. (So overused in Naruto fanfiction I know XP) I might try some POV stuff because it seems to be popular and I'd like to take a shot at it. (O.e odd expression) OH and don't worry, Sasuke romance will come later on. Please R&R

Love your friendly neighborhood fox

-Keke (chu?)

* * *

Sun filtered through the open window of Naruto's hospital room. Birds chirped cheerfully at the clear skies and sweet scents of blossoms and wet grass drifted lazily on the wind.

None could deny, it was a beautiful day, but to Naruto it brought nothing but pain. Memories of happy times, pleasurable hours spent in the company of his loved ones; all gone away.

He turned his head away from the window, welcoming the cool breeze that ran soothing fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep.

"Come on brat, if you sleep anymore you'll never wake up" Tsunade said loudly as she entered the room. She retrieved a clipboard from the end of the bed and skimmed it quickly. Huffing out a large sigh, she turned to look at Naruto who had his icy blue eyes fixated on her.

"Honestly kid, I can't believe how good you've been" she said, as if disappointed with his cooperation.

Kakashi had found Naruto at the Valley of End in a horrifying state. He had expected blood and carnage; the landscape changed by raw emotions and power that Naruto and Sasuke would show only to their equal.

He had prepared himself for to find flesh torn apart, shattered bodies, death.

However what he had found had been far worse than any of his imaginings and the tender ache that accompanied his heart was almost too much to bear.

Naruto stood silently in the heavy rain. His hair lay plastered to his face and his arms hung limply at his sides as he looked to some unknown place in the gloomy sky. Darkness shrouded his form like a cloak but the blood that coated his entire body was illuminated in an eerie glow by the full moon hanging above.

Kakashi approached Naruto cautiously; as if assuring a wounded animal he meant no more harm.

Whatever had happened between Naruto and Sasuke had not been a battle. It was a war, and Sasuke had won, leaving Naruto to die; the abandonment hurting more that the death that surely awaited him.

Naruto's head rolled to the side to gaze at Kakashi with disturbingly blank eyes; once so full of life, of love. Forever hollowed of their light.

A quivering smile appeared on the frail boy's lips and he reached out to his teacher, the small effort causing his whole body to shake. His eyes softened and despite the blood that stained him he glowed with a peaceful innocence.

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief and stepped forward to catch the fragile blonde in an embrace. Naruto snuggled close to his teacher, rubbing his cheek affectionately against the other's chest.

"Sasuke, you came back".

Tsunade shook her head and rubbed her temples slowly in effort to clear the story from her head. Kakashi had been devastated and spent every second he could with Iruka by Naruto's side. The poor man was acting like a kicked puppy, though she couldn't blame him; everyone was miserable. The sunny obnoxious youngster had been their rock and a day just felt incomplete without a random outburst from their favourite blonde.

When he had first arrived at the hospital, Naruto had been delusional; mistaking everyone for Sasuke and clawing in frenzied desperation at monsters that could only exist in his mind. He screamed and shrunk back from anyone who came close, tearfully begging them to stay when they tried to leave.

Now he simply lay quietly in the hospital bed and did as he was told. Speaking only to answer questions and straining to force emotion on his face when the situation called.

A beautiful porcelain doll; emotionless, lacking life. Broken in places that escaped the eye. And some agreed he was better off crazy.

Tsunade pulled Naruto roughly to her chest, stroking his wilted hair affectionately. Though she knew the effort was fruitless, it was important to her to show Naruto that there were still people who cared for him. He was shut off, withdrawn from the world and the people he once loved, however Tsunade still clutched to the idea that the real Naruto still existed, ready to knock down her office doors without a moments notice.

"Am I going home today?"

The raspy voiced that rumbled against her chest startled her at first. Naruto spoke so little that it took time to register he was actually speaking.

She crushed the frail boy closer to her, meaning to absorb him into her; protect him from harm and hush away the distress that struck like lightning through his frosty eyes.

"Yes. Though I wish you'd stay with someone. There's a lovely couch in the Hokage Tower" She replied softly; afraid any more volume would cause him to shatter.

Naruto simply stayed silent, relishing her soft touch and leaning into the comforting embrace. He then turned away, to gaze once again at the window. Tsunade sighed. It had become impossible to get Naruto to make an emotional connection with anyone. Even the physical relation she had with him was obviously a struggle; and she was the only person he would let near him.

Delighted laughs of children playing in the park nearby wafted into the room, blending with the sweet calls of the birds. Tsunade watched weakly as his eyes darkened; a savage beast lurking behind the cerulean pools. Slaughter and carnage. Things a true ninja had triumphed. But to be pained by a loved one; the hurt could not be compared.

She sighed again, patting Naruto on the head and turning to leave with teary eyes.

"Let's go brat, it's time you faced the world again"


End file.
